Out Tonight
by iwantawarbler
Summary: Rachel heads to the gay bar with Blaine and Kurt to meet a smarmy Sebastian Smythe She doesn't really understand the hold he has over her. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey! This is my first story! Comment, rate and I will post more!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee! or the song 'Out Tonight' from RENT**

**(Rachel's POV)**

As we entered West Lima, my stomach churned. It wasn't the nicest section of the town. But, this was where the only gay bar in town was. I didn't want to be here. Kurt had talked me into it. Sebastian Symthe had invited Kurt and Blaine to _Scandals_. From what Kurt told me about Sebastian, he was arrogant, rude, and desperate to get into Blaine's pants. Only in private, Blaine had mentioned that Sebastian was also attractive. Kurt had brought me as a distraction.

"He's gay!" I threw my hands up when Kurt told me that our pre-planned movie night was actually a trip to the gay bar. "How do you expect me to 'distract' him?" I sighed as he handed me black skinny jeans with rips all over them and a silky blue belly shirt. I can't believe I even had this stuff. "And I am not wearing this." I pushed it away.

"Rachel Berry, put these clothes on before I strangle you with my boyfriend's bow tie." He shoved them back at me. I sighed and took the clothes. You can't really argue with Kurt. I changed in front of him and Blaine. I stopped caring a while ago. They whistled when I spun around flipping my curled hair behind my shoulders.

"Well, if this wasn't a gay bar, all eyes would be on you." Blaine laughed.

"Once again, why am I coming?!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Listen, There is one thing you and Sebastian have in common…your wit. I want you to keep him occupied by sending glares, snappy comebacks, something. I just want his attention _off _of Blaine."

"Kurt, there is absolutely no reason to be concerned. I only have eyes for you." Blaine reassured him. I groaned as I finally settled on a pair of black pumps.

So now here we were. Walking into the bar. I showed the bouncer my fake I.D. He looked at it, looked at me, sighed and let me in. I stepped quickly to keep up with Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine!" I heard shouted over the music. I turned my attention to the tall, lean boy in the light green shirt and jeans. _Whoa._ Blaine had seriously understated his attractiveness. My stomach dropped. An involuntary smile made its way across my face. I shouldn't feel _awful _about it. Finn and I had broke up. He was so angry with me when I wasn't supportive of Puck's California pool cleaning idea. I know what I want. It's New York. If he can't live with that, than I can't live with him. It happened about four days ago. I'd spent the first two days in tears, seeing as he ended it with me for being a spoiled brat. I was in a period of acceptance now. But all thoughts of Finn evacuated my mind as I took in what was Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian, Hi." Blaine faked a smile.

"And Kurt," Sebastian smirked. "I got you a Shirley Temple. Extra cherries. I hear you're the designated driver, like all the time." His smirk grew even…_smirkier. _"And who's _this_?" His eyes grazed over my whole body.

"Oh, this is our friend, Rachel Berry." Blaine put his arm out toward me.

"You get off watching guys grind on each other?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You wish." I narrowed my eyes. I went to go complain to Kurt and ask him if I could leave, but he and Blaine had already moved themselves to an empty table. I sat down at the bar next to Sebastian.

"Well, as the distraction, I'd expected you to have better comebacks." He laughed. I scoffed. So he wasn't an idiot. He slid a shot my way.

"As long as you're not near Blaine, I'm doing my job." I took the shot.

"I have to say, right now, I'm pretty distracted." His fingers danced on the exposed skin on my knee. Electricity spread throughout my body. I pushed his hand away and rolled my eyes. "Please, Berry. I know you want this." He motioned to his own body. "Who can resist?"

"Well, it seems like Blaine certainly can." I gave him one of his smirks back. I was feeling pretty proud of myself.

"In other news, I hear you have finally dumped that big oaf who calls himself a co-captain." He put another shot in front of me. And I took it, I could feel the needy drunk coming out of me as I longed to press my lips all along his neck and the little bit of his chest I could see through his…. "Berry!" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Quit checking me out." He turned his attention to the embarrassing couple on stage disgracing a Broadway classic with their drunk falsettos.

"I am not checking you out, Sebastian!"

"Look, this doesn't have to be so difficult. You let me get into those clean little panties and we part as unlikely friends…" I couldn't believe his vulgar attitude.

"I wouldn't let you anywhere near me in such a sense!"

"Do you always have to talk like that?" He rolled his eyes. I heard the DJ ask for another karaoke volunteer. I had an idea. I was going to make Sebastian Smythe want me so bad. But he wasn't going to get me. I remembered what I had been told in the celibacy club sophomore year. _It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing._ Well, I was going to tease him. Before I could think, I was up at the stage giving my song to the bouncer. I heard the drum intro and all I could think of was that I wasn't nearly as drunk as I needed to be to perform this.

**_What's the time? _**

**_ Well, it's gotta be close to midnight._**

**_ My body's talking to me, it says time for danger. _**

I saw him staring at me. I locked eyes with him and winked. I could see a certain glint in his eye that I didn't entirely trust. But it was turning me on.

**_You can get in, too _**

**_ If you get in with me…_**

**_ Let's go…_**

**_ Out tonight. _**

**_ I have to go _**

**_ Out tonight. _**

_Rachel. Stop eye-fucking him. Stop humping the air. Stop bending over to show your ass to the gay bar._

**_That you're online with the feline_**

**_ Of avenue b! _**

**_ Let's go_**

**_ Out tonight_**

**_ Uh-huh!_**

**_ I have to go_**

**_ Out tonight_**

**_ Hrrrr..Ha! _**

_Rachel you just fucking purred._ Every eye was on me now. I just hoped Blaine and Kurt were somewhere else and they wouldn't see me making a complete fool out of myself. _Holy crap._ Sebastian's eyes are gorgeous. I just want to stare at them forever.

**_And all the scars of the never's and maybe's die!_**

**_ Let's go_**

**_ Out tonight! _**

**_ I have to go_**

**_ a-na-na out tonight! _**

**_ Uh-uh-uh-uh-Ah! _**

I just practically made sex noises. I want him. He wants me. Why shouldn't I let myself do this?

**_Don't forsake me_**

**_ Out tonight!_**

**_ I'll let you make me_**

**_ Out tonight_**

**_ Tonight_**

**_ Tonight_**

**_ Tonight! _**

I'm pretty sure this is the largest amount of applause I've ever received. I bounded off the stage, dizzy from my performance and Sebastian caught me.

"Ditch Blaine and gay-face. I need you. Now." The way his breath felt in my ear was enough to convince me to do what he was asking. I told Kurt and Blaine that Sebastian was going to drive me home and I walked out of the bar holding hands with the deviously handsome enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Sorry for it's shortness, but yay! smut :D rate, review and I'll post more!**

* * *

I thought Sebastian was going to drive us back to his dorm, but that's not what was happening. He pulled me into the back seat of his car and got me into his lap, straddling his hardening member. His hands ran down my thighs and I couldn't take the tension any longer. I attacked his mouth with mine and I felt him laugh into the kiss. I took advantage of it and slipped my tongue into his mouth.

"Didn't realize you were so anxious for this, Berry." He smirked and I found myself giggling.

"Don't act like you aren't, Smythe." I narrowed my eyes before bringing my mouth back to his. He bit at my bottom lip and caused me to moan into his mouth. "Do you have condoms?" _Rachel Barbra Berry, you just met this guy. _

"Hell yes." He whispered against my neck. I could feel him leaving huge hickeys and the thought turned me on even more. My fingers went to the small buttons on his shirt. All I knew is that this was taking far too long, I wanted to feel his skin on mine. Once I had rid him of the shirt he decided to do the same for me, unhooking my bra not too long after. I pressed my chest into his and I could feel my aching core get wetter by the second.

"I want to try something." I had never done this with Finn before, but Sebastian was different. I wanted to show him everything I could do as well as demonstrate my lack of a gag-reflex. I took his length into my mouth and heard him groan.. "Wanna hear something about me you don't know?" I smiled.

"Sure…" He grunted.

"I don't have a gag reflex." I grinned, seductively.

"Holy shit…" He whispered. He wound his fingers in my hair and pushed my head farther down. I felt him hit the back of my throat, but I could take it. I hummed around him and I felt his pre-cum shoot down my throat. "Shit, you need to stop or this is gonna be over a lot sooner than we want it to be." I reluctantly pulled away and put my lips on his again. "Get in the back." He whispered, his voice low and unbelievably sexy. I looked behind me and discovered that the very back of his car was large enough for us both to lay down. As I was climbing over the seat to get to the back(not very gracefully) he slapped my ass, playfully. When we were all settled he pulled off his jeans and mine, too, dragging my underwear down my legs. He started kissing his way up my thighs and I thought I was going to come undone before he even touched me.

"Sebastian…" I whined, impatiently. He seemed to get the idea and he tore the condom wrapper away and put it on himself.

"You're okay?" He asked. I thought it was strangely out of character for him to check to see if I really wanted this. I was panting already so all I could do was nod. That's all the reassurance he needed because he slammed himself, balls deep, into me. It was almost painful, but it was mostly pleasurable. I moaned loudly and his lips captured it. He slid out and then back in, this time I heard him groan. "Shit, you're so tight." He whispered as he sucked on my neck. He sped up the pace.

"Sebastian, I'm so close." I moaned after a few minutes.

"Cum for me, baby." He bit down on my pulse point and I couldn't stop it. A wordless scream erupted inside of me when I came undone. "Fuck…." He hissed and I assumed he was gone, too. He held his weight over me, afraid to squish me. He collapsed next to me and toyed with my hand. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him, lightly.

"So I'm guessing you want me out?" I asked, lightly. I knew he only wanted me for sex, but it was still disappointing.

"I'll drive you home." He smiled. I tried to. "Look, Berry, I'm not really into dating. At all. But, tomorrow, coffees at the Lima Bean? Ten?" He sat up and brought me up with him. I probably wore the biggest smile ever.

"That sounds really nice, Seb."

* * *

Once we got our clothes back on, we began the drive back to my house.

"You're cool, Rachel." I heard him say, quietly, smiling into the words. That's right. Smiling, not smirking.

"You called me Rachel." I said, quiet enough so he couldn't hear it over the radio. From what I could remember he had only referred to me as 'Berry'. Maybe Sebastian was the enemy. Maybe he was a smarmy jerk.

Or maybe he was the guy I was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I promise to get more Sebastian/Rachel interaction in the next chapter, but for now, enjoy! :D Rate, review and there will be more!**

* * *

I woke up to sixteen missed calls and thirteen text messages. Most of them were from Kurt who was wondering whether I got home okay or what my 'performance'(if you could even call it that) was about. More were from Blaine wondering the same exact thing and if Sebastian had tried anything. One was from Finn,

_Baby, can we talk today? _

I guess I'll have to deal with that later. But there was one message from an unfamiliar number.

_Had fun last night. See ya at 10 ;) _

My heart skipped a beat when I realized it was from Sebastian. I thought about him all night, tossing and turning from the erotic memories. I should be chastising myself. I had intercourse with a guy I had known for all of twenty minutes. But for some reason it felt right.

_See you then :) _

I texted back and quickly got ready, throwing on the outfit I had actually picked out last night before I went to bed. My hair was a mess so I curled it, wanting to look my best for him.

When I arrived at the Lima Bean, it was about 9:45. I suspected Sebastian to be one of those 'fashionably late' people, after all, he may not be as smarmy as I once thought, but he still had an ego the height of his hair.

"Rach?" I turned around, excited to see the man who had been in my dreams all night and I couldn't help the disappointing fall of my face when I saw who it was.

"Finn, what are you doing here? You hate coffee." I turned myself back around and forced him to come walk in front of me.

"But you don't. Kurt told me that you guys went out last night so I figured you'd probably come to get coffee. Did you drink at all?" He sat down in the chair and I couldn't help but scowl. That seat was for my _date. _Not him.

"It's really none of your business, now is it?" I smirked, managing to channel Sebastian.

"I just wanted to talk, Rachel. Kurt said you went home with that Warbler guy. I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything." I tried to lighten my attitude a bit. He was just trying to be sweet.

"No, Finn, I promise he didn't try anything. Can you go? I just want to do some quiet reading." I wanted him out before Sebastian came. He would become enraged if he knew I was meeting him.

"Can't we talk now? Look, I was really immature for breaking up with you, we have plenty of time to decide if you're going to come to California with me. You heard what Blaine's brother said. Broadway is dying! Los Angeles is where you go to become a star, we could,"

"Finn!" I stopped him in the middle of his sentence. "I'm _not _going anywhere, but New York. It's where I belong. Can we drop it?"

"Can you stop being such a selfish bitch?" I gasped at his language.

"Excuse me, miss. Is this tool bothering you?" I looked up to see Sebastian, smirk in place and his hand on the back of my chair.

"Dude, what the hell?" Finn stood up to his full height. Sebastian was tall, but Finn was most definitely taller.

"I heard you swear at this young lady and I was wondering if I was going to need to knock out any gigantic oafs this morning." His hand moved from the back of my chair to my shoulder and I blushed, profusely.

"You're Sebastian, aren't you?" Finn gaped. Sebastian nodded.

"I am and thank you for finally getting out of my chair." He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek as he took his seat across from me.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Finn snapped. "You do realize he's the _enemy_? And he's been harassing Blaine and been a dick to Kurt and you have a boyfriend." He pointed to himself.

"Finn, thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I can handle it. And you are _not _my boyfriend." I said, calmly.

"I didn't know you were so easy, Rachel." He snipped and started to walk away. Sebastian quickly stood up.

"Apologize to Rachel. _Now._" Sebastian lowered his voice. "If you don't, I'll make sure you don't have anymore legs to fuck up dance moves with."

"I've got like fifty pounds on you, twiggy." Finn inched his way closer to Sebastian's face.

"Yeah, I can clearly see where you're storing it. I get it. Just packing away all that fat for the winter." He smirked at Finn's body and I fought the urge to laugh. "I bet you always crushed the poor girl when you tried to maneuver your dough boy body over her hot little frame." He turned back to me and winked. I could feel my face reddening again.

"I'm telling the whole glee club, Rachel." Finn turned his head towards me. "And they're going to hate you, just like they did when you dated Jessie. Good luck." He spat before running out of the coffee shop, tripping on his oversized feet in the process.

"Are you okay?" He sat back down across from me and grabbed my hand that was sitting on the table.

"I am now." I bit my lip, shyly. "You didn't have to defend me, Sebastian. I could have handled that."

"But I wanted to." He grinned. I'm finding his real smiles to be almost as irresistible as his sexy smirks. "And any chance I get to be a dick to your ex I will gladly take." And…..the smirk was back.

"Well, I can't say I mind." I winked.

"Mmmm…I like this Rachel Berry." Again, I blushed. "So, coffee?"

"Mocha latte with soy milk." I went into my purse to grab some money and his hand stopped me.

"It's on me, Rach." He smiled and walked up to the counter. I really was having trouble believing what I was seeing. Sebastian Smythe was being a _gentleman_? That was never I word I would've used to describe him.

It also worried me.

Did he really like me? Me? The girl who wears animal sweaters and knee socks. Was he just looking to break my heart like Jessie? I wanted to trust him. Really bad. But how do I know if he's sincere? All those thoughts evacuated my mind when I looked up and saw him beaming at me.

I'll question it later.

Now, I'm just going to enjoy the company of my enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I lied. There's not a lot of Sebastian/Rachel interaction in this chapter. Sorry! But here it is. I'm sorry about the length. They seem so long when I write them, but they're not. I hope you like this one. angry!rachel. But ya know, rate, review and I'll post more!**

* * *

I knew that the backlash at school was going to be bad. Well, most of the people don't even care about loser glee kid problems, but I knew my 'friends' in the club we're not going to be happy after I had received a certain text last night.

_Glee club- I was at the lima bean earler 2day, just chillin. And I c Rachel and then in walks her 'dat'. You might have heard of him. Sebastan Smithe. I no wat your thinkin. 'Rachel wood never!' But I saw him kiss her cheeck and he defended her like he was her boyfriend. No doubt she's already fuckd him. The point is, hes only in it for sex and shes being selfish. We have 2 fix her. _

_-Finn _

I almost threw my phone into the wall. Not only was his spelling and grammar atrocious, but he told lies! Like hell, Finn was minding his own business and he just so happened to leave out what Seb was defending me from. What does he mean by that? Fix me? Like, I'm some broken toy that needs mending.

I started crying when I realized that he had sent this to the whole glee club, which meant Kurt and Blaine had both seen it. Sleeping with your best friend's tormenter isn't a nice thing to hear in a text message from your step-brother. Needless to say, I kind of wanted to hide in a hole.

* * *

"Dads.." I said as I walked down the stairs to get breakfast before heading to school.

"Honey! I made your favorite! My special oatmeal with brown sugar! I also have some soy milk poured for you, your banana, and all that jazz." Dad smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Hiram! You know you can't say that phrase without having me break into song!" I watched as my dads danced and sang to the opening number from _Chicago._ "Sorry, sweetie." Papa grinned. "Let's all eat now." We all sat down and fell into a comfortable silence as we ate.

"Dad, Papa," I said, delicately.

"Yes, sweetheart?" They said, almost in unison.

"Yesterday, when I said I was just going to get coffee by myself…I was actually on a date." I blurted out. I just hated lying to them. It made me feel awful.

"Although, we are not pleased by the lying." Papa looked at Dad and he nodded. "Who is this new boyfriend, Rachel Berry?!" He asked, excitedly.

"I hope he's cute! But, honey, it's only been about a week since things ended with Finn, are you okay to be in a relationship?" Dad noted with a sip of his coffee.

"I do admit, things are progressing a lot faster than I would have expected." _Yeah, Rachel, that's what happens when you sleep with someone._ "But, I really like him. And it was just a date. It's not like we're _dating._" I noted.

"Well, who is he?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." I smiled. His name just became a joy for me to say out loud. _Sebastian Smythe._

"My goodness! I just read about him in the paper!" Papa announced, jumping up from his chair. "Hiram! Hiram! This boy was in the paper for the Dalton Academy Warblers win at Sectionals. Apparently, he is astonishingly talented." _Oh, you have no idea._ Papa grabbed the paper off the counter and sat back down, handing the paper to Dad.

"Well, Well, Rachel. He _looks_ very talented." Dad grinned and I couldn't help, but blush. "Leroy, this boy looks perfect." I was happy my dads approved. It would make it so much easier to go on dates with him.

"He is." I smiled to myself.

"One question, Rachel." Papa spoke up. "Captain of the Warblers? Your opponents?" He asked, skeptically.

"I know, Papa. I'm a little worried as well, but he seems rather genuine. I mean, he paid for my coffee yesterday, we spent the whole time talking about what we look forward to in our futures, he asked a lot about you guys." They both shared a grin. "And he scheduled another date."

"Well, honey, if you're convinced, so are we. And you're next date…" Dad smirked. I nodded my head, wanting to know what he meant.

"He has to come here to pick you up. To meet us." _Oh, dear, God…_

* * *

"Do you hate me?" I walked up to Kurt's locker as he sprayed some sort of hair controller into his perfectly quaffed style.

"I should think you would hate me!" He sighed, leaning against the locker after he slammed it shut. "My phone broke last night, never got a chance to text you back after asking about your ride with Sebastian." _Ha, ride.. yeah._

"Oh…I didn't know." I looked down.

"Why should I hate you, Ms. Berry?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow. Okay, this was it. A chance to tell Kurt myself. Maybe he would hate me less if it came from my mouth instead of a grammatically incorrect text from Finn.

"Kurt, when I left the bar with Sebastian….I," _Come on, Rachel. Spit. It. Out. _"I had….relations with him." I tried to put it as non-awkwardly as possible, but I could feel my face flushing and looked up to see Kurt's jaw hung open.

"How drunk were you, Rachel Berry?!" Kurt shook my shoulders before laughing. "You've really upped your game from making out with the guy I liked to sleeping with the guy I hate when you're intoxicated. Not to mention, that they're both gay." Kurt was making this so much more difficult.

"Look, Kurt. I wasn't drunk. I knew exactly what I was doing and I wanted to. And the next day, I went on a date with him. I like him and I think he likes me. He's not gay." His eyes widened and I could see the hidden anger.

"Rachel…why?" He looked really hurt and I just couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt!" I just didn't think about it when it happened. "Please, please, forgive me." I pleaded with him, but I knew it was a long shot.

"I'm really not thrilled. At all. I'm mostly pissed, but I'm not going to hold it against you, Rachel. We can't help who we like. I, of all people, understand that." He grabbed my hand and lightly shook it with a smile. "Gimme some time?" He asked.

"Of course." I tried to smile. I knew he would come around eventually, but I'd be pretty lonely without Kurt.

* * *

Next step, Blaine. I really loved the friendship we had made during the musical and I really didn't want to loose that because of this. He was sitting in the choir room and I could see him looking over sheet music, humming out the tunes. Something I did more than often.

"Blaine Warbler…" I grinned, using the old nickname, hopefully to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Rachel, I heard." I frowned a little at his tone. He seemed frustrated and that really brought me down, but I couldn't blame him, he had a right to be.

"You know, I'm not trying to be selfish and he's not just into me for sex and Finn was not minding his own business and I'm sorry." I rambled, but then shut my mouth after apologizing.

"Rachel, I'm not mad. A little confused, but Sebastian was never a problem for me. He just was a dick to Kurt." I nodded, understanding. "So why then?" He raised his eyebrow, smiling.

"I don't know, I just kind of enjoy the way he makes me feel,'

"Attractive? Yeah, he does that." Blaine smiled and I scowled. I'm not going to lie. The thought of Sebastian hitting on Blaine anymore, kind of made me jealous. "Relax, Rach." Blaine smirked, noticing the worried look on my face. "I haven't even received one text from Sebastian since that night." And with that, I quietly smiled to myself.

"So, you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Kurt let me in on this as well as Finn's 'award-winning' speech." He laughed and I grinned back. "He'll be fine. He's a little mad now, but he'll come back." Blaine patted my arm and I launched myself at him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Blaine!" He smiled. "I wouldn't know what to do if you and Kurt hated me" I buried my face in his sweater.

* * *

I walked down the hallway to fourth period, happier than when I first came to school. I mean, if Blaine and Kurt didn't absolutely freak out when I told them about Sebastian, what right did anyone else have? I noticed Finn and Puck walking the opposite direction, carrying a slushie in each hand. _What?_ They don't slushie people anymore? The thoughts subsided when the wave of frozen ice hit my face and torso. Along with one dumped on top of my head and the other down my shirt. I let out a strangled cry before wiping my eyes and pushing them both away from me.

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled at both of them, looking pretty pleased with themselves. Blaine ran up with Sam who was holding a towel, probably from swim practice.

"Holy crap, Rachel!" Blaine sputtered.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned, putting the towel around my shoulders. "What's wrong with you guys?!" He shouted, pushing them both back into the lockers.

"Why don't you ask the cheater?" Puck nodded his head at me.

"_What_?" I spat.

"You cheated on Finn with that Warbler dude! That's what he told me." He looked over to Finn who was looking increasingly nervous.

"Finn and Rachel broke up a week ago…" Blaine announced before I could get the words out, still shaking and shivering from the slushie attack.

"What?" Puck looked genuinely confused.

"Is that what you told him, Finn?" I got closer to him, my anger seeping into my voice as I tried not to yell(bad for your voice.)

"We weren't officially broken,"

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" _Screw my vocal chords. _"Have you not gotten it through your incredibly thick skull that we are not together?! _You _broke up with me, _before _I slept with Sebastian. You have absolutely no right to control what I do!"

"Rach, I'm so sorry, he told me you cheated, I never would've,"

"But you did, dipshit." Sam smirked.

I excused myself to go clean off in the bathroom. I wasn't going to cry, it wasn't worth it in the least bit, but I did hear my phone start to vibrate and I just prayed it wasn't another text from Finn. It was a call…from the man I wanted to hear from.

"Sebastian?" I smiled.

"Hey, Berry. Try not to sound so excited when you see it's me calling." I could hear him smirk into the words.

"You're the one that called." I was getting so much better at keeping up with his verbal banter.

"So, Friday? Have any preferences?"

"There's a vegan place and,"

"Done. We'll go there." He smiled and I could hear that it was genuine even on the phone.

"It's kind of a long drive and you're not a vegan."

"Yeah, but I think _you're_ worth it." I giggled. A lot.

"And, my dads will be leaving on a business trip that night, but they do want to meet you.." I bit my lip.

"Then I will be on my best behavior before our date and then we can be bad after…in your empty house…" His voice got lower at the last few words and I couldn't stop the squeal that came out. "Until Friday…"

"See ya then, Seb."

"See you, Rach."

* * *

**Next will be Seb and Rachel's date! and you know what that means...SMUTTTTTYY SMUT SMUT :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Here's chapter 5! I highly suggest that you look up this song, "Run Away With Me" from "The Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown" Grant Gustin actually did a beautiful cover of it. **

**Don't own glee or the song!**

**Read and Review, love you!**

* * *

Rachel smiled as she put the last touches on her makeup, spinning around in front of the mirror and watching her dress fly up around her legs. Never once had she been this excited to go on a date with Finn. The most elegant thing he did was take her bowling after all…

"Rach! Your date is here!" She heard her dad's voice from downstairs. _Alright, Berry, this is going to go perfectly. Sebastian will act normal. Dads will love him. Freakiness will ensue after date. _

Rachel descended the stairs, slowly, hoping to make a big entrance. She watched Sebastian's eyes gaze over her whole body, exactly what she had wanted.

"Wow, Rach, you look…um.." Sebastian _never _stuttered. This was extremely embarrassing for him. "Beautiful. You look beautiful." He managed to spit out.

"Thank you. You look very nice as well. Bye, Dads!" Rachel yelled, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could.

"Just have her back by eleven, Sebastian!" Leroy Berry called.

"You bet, Mr. and Mr. Berry." He smiled at the older gentlemen.

"So I made sure this place was vegan for you, I hope it's to your liking." Sebastian quipped as they sat down in a dim-lit restaurant and she started looking over her menu.

"Oh, everything looks really great. This place is amazing. I had never heard of it." She smiled at the boy.

"One surprise, though. Before you start." Sebastian got up from his chair and made his way over to the white grand piano on the other side of the room. "I wanted to sing you a song in return for the one you sang to me." He quickly winked and whispered something to the pianist. _Oh, God. _Rachel thought. _He's going to embarrass both of us and sing some song about my ass or something._ But, when she heard the familiar music she was unsure about exactly who Sebastian was.

**_Let me catch my breath_**

**_This is really hard_**

**_If I start to look like I'm sweating_**

**_Well, that's 'cause I am _**

**_I'm not good with words_**

**_But that's nothing new _**

Rachel's heard was pounding in her chest. She had never seen him so different, so _vulnerable. _

**_Run away with me_**

**_Let me be your ride outta town_**

**_Let me be the place that you hide_**

**_We can make our lives on the go_**

**_Run away with me_**

**_Texas in the summer is cool_**

**_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_**

**_Looking back, _**

His green eyes were staring right at her dark brown ones and she was about to pass out. Everyone was staring at her. He was singing to her. He was singing to her in public. Did Finn ever do that? No, he was always ashamed of her, but Sebastian…

**_I'm not trying to make you a wife here_**

**_I'm not trying to tie you down_**

**_I'm just saying there might be a life here_**

**_A new one as soon as we run _**

**_Just as soon as we run _**

**_Run away _**

**_Let be your ride outta town _**

**_Let me be the place that you hide _**

She let the grin spread across her face. Did it matter that they had met only a week ago? No, because he was different than he let everyone believe.

**_Run away with me_**

**_California dreams here we come_**

**_Romeo is calling for Juliet_**

**_Ready, set_**

**_You're ready _**

**_Let's go_**

**_Anywhere_**

**_Say the words and I'm already there!_**

**_Run away with me _**

There was light applause when he finished the song because of the fanciness of the restaurant, but Rachel's cheers towered above everyone else's. When he made his way back to the table she launched herself at him in a hug.

"That was the most beautiful rendition of the song I have ever heard. You're so talented and…" Rachel stopped herself to say what she really meant. "I love it that you sang it to me." He rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward, but endearing movement.

"It's weird. I've never really had feeling, above the belt, for anyone before, it's weird. But, I like it. I like you, Rachel. A lot. I know we just met and all, but I feel like I've known you for years." He sat her down in the seat and took her hand.

"You have no idea how much that means. After Finn, I just-" Something caught Rachel's eye. _Was that a camera?_ She looked at the photographer and realized he was in a Dalton uniform.

"Why does that Warbler have a camera?" Rachel became angry because she realized what was happening.

"What?" Sebastian looked around the restaurant. _Ugh, I can't believe he's playing dumb. _

"How could I have been so stupid, thinking you meant all that stuff?!" Her voice silenced all other conversation in the establishment.

"Rach, I-"

"You're a liar. That song, your words." She choked back the tears. "If you thought this would deter me from regionals, you're wrong, Sebastian Smythe. You've given me more than enough of a reason to fight. Good try, this has already been done to me before. Jesse St. James, Vocal Adrenaline. You're two years, two late, dumbass." Rachel stood up, angrily, and tossed her glass of water in the boy's face. "Prepare to lose." She spat before running out of the restaurant, ignoring his calls behind her.

Rachel wasn't sure how long she had been walking. She left her phone and her purse behind and couldn't swallow her pride to return to the restaurant and retrieve it. She walked up the driveway of a certain house and knocked on the door.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here, Blaine said you had a date with-"

"You were right, Kurt." She threw herself into the arms of the taller boy. "You were right about him and I didn't listen!" She cried into him.

"Shush, come in, it's gonna be alright. I'll call Blaine, I've got vegan ice cream, and we can watch _Mamma Mia!_, alright?"


End file.
